Lachy's Sleeping Skit
This is something Lachy does all the time. To wake him from his sleep, you must call out "Wake Up Lachy!" after the rest of The Wiggles gang count to three. Video Appearences #Taking Off! #Furry Tales #Pumpkin Face #Go Santa Go! (video) #Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) #Wiggle House (video) #Rock & Roll Preschool (video) #The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! (video) #Wiggle Town! (video) #Dance Dance! (video) #Wiggle Around Australia #The Best of The Wiggles (video) #The Emma! & Lachy! Show (video) #Nursery Rhymes 2 (video) #Wiggle Pop! (video) #The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! (video) #Fun & Games (video) Gallery LachyWiggleSleeping.jpg|Lachy sleeping JeffandLachyWigglesSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Lachy sleeping LachySleeping.jpg|Lachy sleeping in the Christmas Celebration concert. LachySleepingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Lachy sleeping in the Big Red Car LachySleepinginTakingOff!.jpg|Lachy sleeping in "Taking Off!" LachySleepingin2013.jpg|Lachy sleeping in 2013 LachySleepingatWigglesWorld.jpg|Lachy sleeping at Wiggles World JeffandLachySleeping.jpg|Lachy sleeping with Jeff on Australia Day 2013. LachySleepingatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Lachy sleeping at Hyde Park, Sydney LachySleepingonSunrise.jpg|Lachy sleeping on "Sunrise" LachySleepingatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Lachy sleeping at Westfield Parramatta LachySleepingatMonkeyManiaBankstownSportsClub.jpg|Lachy sleeping at Monkey Mania Bankstown Sports Club LachySleepinginTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Lachy sleeping in "Taking Off!" Concert LachySleepingattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Lachy sleeping at the Sydney Royal Easter Show LachySleepingat104.3MYfmStudio.jpg|Lachy sleeping at 104.3 MYfm Studio LachySleepingatGoldenGrove.jpg|Lachy sleeping at Golden Grove File:LachySleepinginMeetTheMusicians.jpg|Lachy sleeping in "Meet The Musicians" LachySleepingatWestfieldWhitfordCity.jpg|Lachy sleeping at Westfield Whitford City LachySleepingatWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy sleeping at Wigglehouse LachySleepinginFurryTales.jpg|Lachy sleeping in "Furry Tales". LachySleepinginPackenham.jpg|Lachy sleeping in Packenham LachySleepinginTVSeries7.jpg|Lachy sleeping in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series File:ALotofCamelot!6.png|Lachy sleeping in "A Lot Of Camelot" LachySleepinginMartyParty.jpg|Lachy sleeping in "Marty Party" TheOtherWigglesinPiratePoetry.jpg|Lachy sleeping in "Pirate Poetry" BeautifulBallet-MyName'sLachy2.jpg|Lachy sleeping in "Beautiful Ballet" LachySleepinginIsThatLachy?.jpg|Lachy sleeping in "Is That Lachy?" LachySleepinginHulaHoopSymphony.jpg|Lachy sleeping in "Hula Hoop Symphony LachySleepinginPercussionParty.jpg|Lachy sleeping in "Percussion Party" LachySleepinginJoannieWorkswithOneHammer(Episode).jpg|Lachy sleeping in "Joannie Works with One Hammer" LachySleepingatManlyBeach.jpg|Lachy sleeping at Manly Beach LachySleepinginPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy sleeping in "Pumpkin Face" LachySleepingattheYummyMummyClub.jpg|Lachy sleeping at the Yummy Mummy Club LachySleepingonPillow.jpg|Lachy sleeping on pillow LachySleepinginGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy sleeping in "Go Santa Go!" LachySleepinginReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Lachy sleeping in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" LachySleepinginHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Lachy sleeping in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles" (2013) LachySleepinginWigglyMashup.jpg|Lachy Sleeping in "Wiggly Mashup" LachySleepinginWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy Sleeping in "Wigglehouse" LachySleepingin2014.png|Lachy sleeping in 2014 LachySleepinginBed.jpg|Lachy sleeping in "Rock & Roll Preschool" 12485965_1100030826682592_7502910751691836570_o.jpg|Lachy sleeping in "The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma" LachySleepinginTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy sleeping in "The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra!" LachySleepinginWiggleTown.png|Lachy sleeping in "Wiggle Town!" WiggleTownDancingPolice-Prologue.png|Lachy sleeping in "Wiggle Town Dancing Police" Wiggletto6.png|Lachy sleeping in "Dance Dance!" DancingisSoMuchFun7.png|Lachy sleeping in "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!" WiggleAroundAustralia2.png|Lachy sleeping in "Wiggle Around Australia" WiggleAroundAustralia251.png|Lachy sleeping in "DANCE, DANCE! The Wiggles BIG SHOW!" File:Lachy asleep on stage- Wiggle Around Australia.jpg|Lachy sleeping on stage during the Wiggle Around Australia tour TheBestofTheWiggles5.png|Lachy sleeping in "The Best of The Wiggles" TheWigglyRaces29.png|Lachy sleeping in "The Wiggly Races" TheWigglyRaces90.png|Little Lachy sleeping in "The Wiggly Races" DancewithEmma(episode)10.png|Lachy sleeping in "Dance With Emma" TheEmma&LachyShow!219.png|Lachy sleeping in "The Emma! & Lachy! Show" TheFairytaleofCinderEmma350.png|Lachy as Curly Locks sleeping File:NurseryRhymes2_2.png|Lachy sleeping in "Nursery Rhymes 2" File:WigglePop!8.png|Lachy sleeping in "Wiggle Pop!" 53761972_2326136667405329_5125110068303364096_n.jpg|Lachy sleeping on World Sleep Day|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Lachy's_Sleeping_Skit TheWiggles'BigBalletDay!117.png|Lachy sleeping in "The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day!" 61169B1C-F0BF-49AF-AE7E-821A0558A301.jpeg|Lachy sleeping on his new folder for the Party Time Big Show|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Lachy%27s_Sleeping_Skit 75636113_521540358431207_8233756089468846080_o.jpg|Lachy sleeping in a Coca-Cola glass|link=wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Lachy's_Sleeping_Skit F968B390-77AF-4017-A0A4-26D684D919B1.jpeg|Lachy sleeping in the Party Time Big Show ������|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Lachy%27s_Sleeping_Skit 0E70C507-7048-4A2D-AE7E-06745ABE0C4D.jpeg|Lachy sleeping on his Fun and Games folder|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Lachy%27s_Sleeping_Skit Category:Scenes Category:Actual Skits Category:Galleries Category:Scene Galleries Category:New Wiggles Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019